Vuelve
by Matamune
Summary: Shinnobis en guerra, Naruto y Sakura en su mision mas importante... hacer que vuelva el Uchiha.Principalmente SASUxSAKU, contiene NARUxHINA y otras parejas... Advertencia: contiene spoiler.
1. Capitulo I

Hola, mi nombre es Matamune (seudónimo obvio… no son tan chiflados mis padres XD) y si, soy chica!

Esta es mi primera obra de Naruto, **contiene spoiler, ya que generalmente me baso en el manga,** que hasta el momento va en el capitulo 369.

Espero que les guste, es un sasu-saku definitivamente, y también habrá otras parejas…

Como soy tan fiel al manga, no haré parejas disparatadas, sino las que se presumen en aquel.

_**Aclaración**_: Naruto es obra de Kishimoto.

_**Sobre el texto**_:

Texto normal

"_pensamientos"_

EL PRIMER CAPITULO TENDRA SPOILER, MAS QUE NADA PARA PONERLOS AL TANTO DE LA HISTORIA. Y para presentar a los personajes.

VUELVE…

CAPITULO I

(INTRODUCCION)

Había pasado por mucho estos últimos dos años y medio, el perder a Sasuke, después a Naruto que se fue con Jiraiya sama a entrenar, dejándola a ella sola, pero con una promesa.

Si… una promesa que hizo tanto al kyuubi como a su gran amor Sasuke-kun

Nunca mas dependería de nadie… nunca más las lágrimas… si ella quería demostrar su amor a los demás… no será con lágrimas de niña indefensa, sino que con un espíritu de lucha.

----------

**En la A****ldea de la Arena**

Sakura, Naruto y los demás se encontraban recuperándose de la gran batalla contra los miembros de akatsuki.

Sakura-chan… no estés triste… la vieja chiyo lo hizo por su propia voluntad… piensa que lo hizo por el bien de la aldea de la arena… por recuperar al kazekage…- dijo el rubio con cierta preocupación.

Si… chiyo baa-sama, había dado todo su chakra, su fuerza vital a Gaara para revivirlo.

Naruto… no estoy triste, no te preocupes, solamente es el cansancio, entiendo bien el sacrificio de Chiyo – realmente no quería preocuparlo.

Gaara ¡hermano! Que bueno que has vuelto – decía Temari mientras se abalanzaba contra el pobre y recién resucitado Gaara...

Hmp… Temari… me estas apretando… - dijo el chico con su ya serio temperamento.

Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por la aldea – agradeció Temari a los shinobis de Konoha

Realmente estamos agradecidos- dijo el Kazekage dirigiéndose a Naruto- pero, ahora que harán, no creo que nuestra aldea sea de mucha ayuda, estamos en proceso de reconstrucción... y bueno…

No te preocupes Gaara- interrumpiéndolo- ya veremos, todo saldrá bien, recuperaremos al teme y derrotaremos a los miembros que faltan- dijo confiadamente- hahaha

Es impresionante tu optimismo – la rosada con un dejo de ternura

Naaaa que fastidio, realmente lo único que quiero es ir a konoha y darme una buena siesta… - opino el ninja de las sombras que hasta el momento no decía nada.

Nee ya te quieres ir tan rápido Shika-kun – lo encaro Temari en un tono burlón-

Hmp eso si tú quieres que no nos veamos… - le dijo Shikamaru, cosa que solo ella escucho-

Bueno bueno… será hora de marcharnos… le dije a la Godaime que estaríamos al anochecer en la aldea…- dijo Kakashi

Ha!!! Bien Lee… empecemos nuestro entrenamiento a casa – Maito ya empezaba con sus rarezas - bueno Kakashi… quieres subirte en mi espalda? Con gusto te llevo hasta konoha… es un buen entrenamiento!

Quieres que te lleve Neji? – Sugirió Lee Imitando a su maestro-

Ni en tus sueños… "_raro ¬¬"_- el Hyuuga ya se había alejado como 3 metros de el

u – Tenten solo miraba divertida la situación

Llego la hora… Gaara… - dijo el Kyuubi- ven cuando quieras a la aldea… te estaré esperando para comer ramen y enseñarte mi sexy no jut… OUTCH ¡! (golpe de Sakura)

Tomaré en cuenta tu invitación Naruto- dijo con su inmutable tono serio...

Y así… los shinobis de Konoha se dirigen a su hogar…

El en camino, cierta pelirosa piensa en los acontecimientos sucedidos…

_**Flash back**_

_Veo__ que estas buscando información sobre akatsuki- dijo un agonizante Sasori_

_Mmm?- Sakura solo lo miraba atenta _

_**Fin flash back.**_

Sasuke… - dijo con melancolía la rosada

Si lo que Sasori le hubiera dicho era verdad, estaría mas cerca de su objetivo, Sasuke-kun, aunque adelantándose a los hechos, pensaba…

"_que pasaría si lo encuentro_…- pensando- … _si lo tengo frente a frente… que le diré… que haré… kami! Me quedare paralizada como siempre! … ha pasado tanto tiempo… _

**En otro lugar…**

Un grupo de sujetos corren a toda velocidad por los bosques…

Presiento chakra cerca…. Son varios- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse.

Y quienes son? – dijo Juugo

Uno muy poderoso – concentrándose aun más

Sasuke solo miraba de reojo a Karin atento a que dijera lo que quería oír… encontrar a Itachi.

Neeee deja de hacerte la interesante pelos de zanahoria y dinos de que se trata… - Suigetsu adoraba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Karin.

Cállate baka! …. Yo solo recibo órdenes de Sasuke-kun – mirando al moreno "seductoramente" (según ella)

Hmp… Karin – dijo el Uchiha con su ya normal tono helado- qué es ese chakra.

No, me equivoco, son varios, pero se alejan de nosotros, van hacia el sur-oeste – aclaró la pelirroja

"_en esa dirección queda Konoha"_, acaso será… - pensó Sasuke..

**Al anochecer en la aldea de Konoha**

En la oficina de la Godaime

Buen trabajo muchachos – con su característico sake en la mano- la misión de salvar a Gaara ha sido un éxito.

Ha! Que esperabas vieja! – Interrumpió como siempre cierto rubio- el gran próximo-Hokage siemp… OUTCH! (si, otro golpe de sakura)

No me digas vieja! Mocoso ¬¬ - grito sulfurada, harta de la falta de respeto de Naruto

A quien le dices mocoso? Borracha? – Siguiendo el juego

¬¬ - Sakura se limitaba a contar hasta diez como había leído en una revista de Psicologia

A ti, traga-ramen-compulsivo! – la Godaime no se quedaba atrás

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – a la rosada se le acabo la paciencia

Ejem…- guardando la compostura- como decía… la misión fue un éxito, pero ahora solo queda el objetivo final que es

Encontrar al teme! – interrumpió otra vez… definitivamente eso le causaba gracia

Ya cállate y no me interrumpas! – mas que molesta

Ya, ya... me callo… _"vieja menopáusica"- _dijo el rubioobviamente pensando lo ultimo.

Bien, esta misión no será tan masiva como la anterior, el equipo 7 se encargará de la búsqueda se Sasuke, al que traerán de vuelta en calidad de prisionero y será juzgado por su alta traición.

El equipo siete? … sensei, pero – se apresuro Sakura

Lo se Sakura, no te preocupes… he encontrado al reemplazante de Uchiha.

Que! Otro teme! Nooo! Ya nos bastaba con un bipolar-antisocial- grito el rubio

Como sea, es mi orden y se cumple - sentenció

Sensei, quien es nuestro nuevo compañero? – Sakura aun intrigada

Lo conocerán mañana…, ahora descansen... En dos días más comenzara su misión – acabó la Godaime

Hai! – Sakura y Naruto al unísono

**Al día siguiente…**

Sakura dormía placidamente en su cama, realmente se merecía ese descanso, la pelea con Sasori le había traído mas que la tristeza de haber perdido a Chiyo baa- sama.

Había probado así misma que podía ser útil, que por fin era una kunoichi, una ninja de verdad, que era capaz de defender a su aldea, a su país del Fuego y a la gente que ama.

Su súper fuerza, sus jutsus médicos mejoraban día a día, definitivamente la niña había quedado atrás.

Sakura-chan! Levántate!! Vamos a desayunar ramen!! – se escucho desde la calle

Ehhh, nani?...Naruto! – se asomaba a su balcón aun con su jukata.

Vamos Sakura-chan! Aunque sea nuestro ultimo desayuno antes de buscar al teme… además que, conoceremos al teme-2! - suplicaba

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo con desgano- te alcanzo allá

**En las calles de Konoha…**

Me muero de hambre, hoy comeré 16 platos de ramen – dijo Naruto saboreándose.

Si sigues con esa dieta le harás competencia a Chouji – dijo una perezosa voz

Hola Shikamaru, que haces levantado a esta hora? – extrañado por la aparición tan "matutina" de cierto chunnin.

Naaa me aburrió estar acostado –dijo sin más, cambiando de tema- supe que saldrás de misión mañana.

See, la vieja nos mando a buscar al teme – respondió

Lo echas de menos no? – pregunto con algo de seriedad

Ha! Claro que no!... el se fue y punto, yo solo cumplo con mi deber _"aunque igual te extraño un poco hermano… pero solo un poco"_- dijo en forma altanera, obviamente no se convencía de ninguna palabra que había salido de su boca.

A mi brillante coeficiente intelectual no lo engañas, tanto tú como Sakura se mueren por ver a Uchiha – dedujo con superioridad.

Sigue soñando, Sakura-chan y yo, lo tenemos superado hahahahah! – reafirmo, cosa que ninguno de los dos creyó.

Por cierto, me contaron del nuevo integrante del equipo 7, quien será? – pregunto el ninja sombra cambiando de tema.

No se… pero se me hace que es un tonto, si, un tonto… -afirmó- y afeminado y no creo que sea de gran ayuda porque el gran Uzuma… OUTCH! (golpe de sakura).

Tan temprano y con aires de autosuficiencia? Ehhhh! – Sakura se empezaba a cansar sus niñerías.

Nee Sakura-chan no te sulfures… le estaba contando a Shikamaru sobre el reemplazante de "ya sabes quien" – poniendo cara de serio para verse interesante.

Bueno, vamos a comer? Esta vez pienso en hacerte competencia Naruto, tengo mucha hambre – dijo muy animada

Siii! Así se habla! Vamos a comer – decía avanzando con pasos agigantados- me muero de hamb… OUTCH! (esta vez no fue Sakura)

Un shinobi despreocupado… nunca es bueno, de otra forma no hubieras chocado conmigo… - dijo el sujeto.

xx lo mismo digo! Quien te crees que eres! Baka! – escupió Naruto al ponerse de pie

No creo que importe mucho - dijo mostrando una sonrisa totalmente falta de gracia

Claro que si, como te atreves a insultar al futuro Hokag… OUTCH! (esta vez si la kunoichi)

Es la enésima vez Naruto! – decía cansada del chico-kinder-garden

Nee Sakura-chan… no vez que este tipo empezó? - trato de defenderse… cosa que no resulto

mmmm deberías tener más cuidado – dijo observando al sujeto extraño- vámonos Naruto.

Ha! Vamonos… hasta nunca baka! – grito alejándose de él

Ehh yo no creo eso, nos veremos en otra ocasión – solo siguió sonriendo, y en un rápido movimiento desapareció de la calle.

… - los tres shinobis se veían intrigados, pero decidieron no darle mucha importancia… hacia mucha hambre para ello.

**En el Ichikaru…**

Ahhhh delicioso! Adoro el ramen – decía Naruto extasiándose con su manjar.

No tragues… disfrútalo – la rosada a diferencia de el comia… educadamente

Que raro es ese sujeto – si, Shikamaru también los había acompañado- se me hace conocido.

Nunca lo había visto, pero me resulta raro que nos haya dicho… "nos volveremos a ver"- recordó la chica.

Ehs um bakamp – dijo el futuro Hokage atragantándose con la comida.

Puff! – se oyó seguido de una nube de humo

Hola a todos – decía el peligris con su ojo feliz (el que se le ve)- listos para mañana?

Si sensei, pero estamos esperando conocer el nuevo integrante – respondió Sakura

Que? Todavía no lo conocen – pregunto extrañado- la Godaime lo había mandado, de hecho el sabe quienes son ustedes.

Nani? No será… - se apresuro la kunoichi recordando la escena de la mañana.

Aquí viene! Su chakra esta cerca – dijo el Jounnin

Hola Hatake, disculpa la tardanza, tuve cosas que hacer… - dijo el sujeto mientras se acercaba a la mesa en que estaba el grupo.

Queeee!!! Tu!!!!... el tonto que se cruzo en mi camino??? – dijo Naruto mientras escupía la comida de la boca (iuck!)

Hola Sai, bienvenido al equipo 7, supongo que ya conoces a Sakura y Naruto – cediéndole una silla para que se sentara.

Hai, los conozco desde esta mañana, cierto? – pregunto en tono divertido

"_que sujeto más raro, su cara no tiene expresión alguna… - _pensó la kunoichi- _definitivamente algo fuera de lo común"._

Ha! Esperaba otra cosa… - a Naruto definitivamente no le hacia gracia

Pues no hay nadie más chico zorro – contestándole en forma inexpresiva

Como me dices así baka!! – exaltado

Naruto cálmate! – trataba la kunoichi de guardar la compostura

Si, hazle caso a la señorita fea – dijo sin más.

A quien le dices fea! – Sakura irradiaba chakra asesino hacia aquel sujeto

Aquí vamos otra vez… esta será una larga misión.

**Al rato después…**

Sakura, naruto y Shikamaru caminaban por las calles de Konoha

Quien se ha creído ese tipo – Naruto le daba vueltas al asunto

Es un insoportable – pro primera vez Sakura estaba de acuerdo con el... el chico era todo un misterio, no podía creer que a la primera ya tratara a su grupo de "fea" y "chico zorro" respectivamente… es odioso.

Veo que ya partió mal la cosa – dijo Shikamaru, al parecer agradecía a kami por no estar en un grupo tan complicado como el equipo 7, y no se refería solo ahora… desde sus inicios con Sasuke es trío era peculiar.

Uy que gracioso- respondió sarcásticamente la rosada - ese tipo no me agrada

Definitivamente no se parece al teme! – agrego el rubio

Caminando por la calle se encontraron con Ino

Cerda! – dijo emocionadamente abalanzadote a su compañera-rival

Frontuda! Como estas!! Como salio la misión! – la recibía con gusto en un abrazo, hace mucho que no la veía, desde que había tomado el entrenamiento con la Godaime, se concentraba en superarse día a día, sin embargo igual se mantenían comunicadas… Ino también había aprendido jutsus médicos y ayudaba en el hospital, aunque estaba bajo la dirección de Shizune.

Muy bien! Salvamos a la aldea de la arena – decía un orgulloso Naruto

Y a ti quien te pregunto! – regañaba a rubia

Ay que pesada ¬¬… rubia desteñida- dijo por lo bajo, cosa que Ino si escucho

Que dices baka-come-ramen? – parece que también entreno con la Godaime

¬¬ - la chica ojiverde no pensaba intervenir... no gastaría saliva en vano

Bueno, como sea, solo venia a verte Sakura, mañana estaré en la oficina de la Godaime para despedirme de ti, y conocer al tal Sasuke-2, espero que sea tan guapo como el hahahah!

Naaa te llevaras una decepción desteñida – definitivamente no lo pasaba!- … es muy feo y afeminado y engreído y…

Ya… Naruto… me duele la mano tanto golpearte – dijo sakura con un dejo de hostigamiento

Entonces no lo hagas y trátame con amor… OUTCH!, pensé que te dolía la mano…

Crack… crack…

Y ese ruido? – pregunto la ojiverde

Proviene de esa esquina… - decía Naruto mientras se dirigía sigilosamente hacia la esquina donde provenía el extraño ruido de la pared

ehhh! Que rayos? – Ino no entendía nada

"_mmm que hago!, ha pasado tanto tiempo…_ - pensaba la chica asustada- _no se qué decirle si me ve! Que vergüenza"_

Aha! – grito Naruto al descubrir a la persona que causaba el ruido

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – a la muchacha casi le da un paro cardiaco

Hinata? – Naruto se esperaba cualquier cosa menos a Hinata… que de por cierto… ya no era la misma pequeña que había conocido en su infancia…

Na… Naruto-kun- no alcanzo a decir más porque se desmayo.

Hinata!! Despierta!!! – la tomo en sus brazos… aun los dos en el suelo y trato de reanimarla… realmente se había asustado…porque se desmayo? No entendía nada… (Naruto nunca entiende nada…)

Na, Naruto-kun – dijo sonrojada por estar en los brazos del Uzumaki, la Hyuuga no se esperaba tal encuentro de bienvenida… definitivamente pensaba que con el golpe había muerto y estaba en el cielo… y un ángel parecido a Naruto la estaba consolando.

Que te paso!!, bueno lo importante que estas bien!, me alegro mucho de verte Hinata! Estas muy cambiada – le dedico una gran sonrisa, cosa que a Hinata fulminó

Yo también te extrañe mucho Naruto-kun, tu... tu también estas muy cambiado _"mas guapo que nunca" _– pensó la peliazul.

"_vaya que ha cambiado!, esta muy linda!"_- pensó el kyuubi con un imperceptible sonrojo

Hahaha! Sakura, Shikamaru… será mejor que no interrumpamos el "momento" – Ino ya no podía mas… estaba demasiado entretenida por la escena… sobre todo por Hinata... ya que hace algún tiempo se entero de los sentimientos de la chica hacia Naruto… es mas… hace un tiempo que empezaron a comunicarse, ya que antes solo eran conocidas.

Que dices Ino! – sonrojada a no poder, sabia que la rubia gozaba con esto… hace mucho que Ino la incitaba a que no fuera tan tímida… es mas que se "lanzara" un poco a la vida..

Oye desteñida no molestes a Hinata-chan- no le gustaba que nadie molestara a Hinata… desde el incidente del examen Chunnin contra el primo de la ultima…había algo dentro de el… que cambio completamente la percepción que tenia de Hinata hasta el momento… si bien siempre la había considerado bien… algo desde ese momento se encendió en el, algo que hasta hoy no comprende y hace que la defienda de cualquiera que trate de aprovecharse de su frágil temperamento.

"_me llamó Hinata-chan, por Kami!"_ – Hinata se fijo de ese imperceptible pero bello detalle

Si, si, lo que sea, yo me marcho, debo preparar cosas en el hospital – Sakura se dispuso a marcharse camino al hospital.

Yo iré a entrenar mis jutsus médicos, nos vemos después… - se despidió Ino, no sin antes hacerle un guiño a Hinata… cosa que la peliazul entendió perfectamente y se sonrojo a más no poder.

Yo iré a… vagar por ahí…- diciendo esto, Shikamaru, quien miraba toda la escena sin inmutarse, se hizo humo.

Bueno, Hinata… ha sido un gusto verte otra vez, espero que desde ahora sea mas seguido – dijo el rubio levantándose y ayudando a Hinata.

Claro Naruto-kun, mañana estaré también en la oficina de la Godaime para despedirte, y si necesitas ayuda con gusto iré a ayudarte en lo que pueda, espero que veas cuanto he progresado – decía con orgullo la heredera del clan Hyuuga

No dudo que has progresado mucho Hinata, y tomare tu palabra, si necesito ayuda, tu me apoyaras!

Es una promesa Naruto –kun –extendió su meñique para el gesto de promesa

Una promesa, claro que si- extendiendo el suyo para entrelazarlo con el de Hinata.

Continuará…

Bueno mas que nada en este primer capitulo quería probar la trama y el carácter de los personajes que tratare en lo posible de no variar.

**DEJEN REVIEWS** onegai…

Aclaraciones del manga:

1.- en la trama de Naruto Shippuden tienen casi toda la generación de Naruto 15 años

2.- Sai constantemente llama "belleza" a Ino, y molesta a Sakura


	2. Capitulo II

VUELVE…

CAPITULO II

Esa mañana habían partido de Konoha… decididos a traer a Sasuke a como de lugar, todos estaban seguros que esto no seria fácil.

Para todos, especialmente para Sakura…

_por kami…_ - pensaba Sakura- _mientras mas nos acercamos a ti… mas miedo me das… esa es la palabra Sasuke-kun… tu me das miedo, me da miedo tu fría mirada… tu frío corazón… como esa vez en que te confesé mis sentimientos… no soportaría otro gracias nunca…_

Los shinobis se encontraban entre medio del bosque a las afueras de Konoha, acercándose a las fronteras.

Y bien, que piensan? – decía Naruto mientras avanzaban

Por el momento solo andar Naruto, hasta encontrar chakra poderoso – dijo Kakashi, ni el sabia por donde empezar… por un momento sentía que estaba buscando una aguja en un pajar.

Por cierto, ese tal Uchiha sigue con su venganza? – Sai aun no tenia muy claro las relaciones y sucesos del equipo 7.

el vive para eso… ¬¬ - Naruto, de solo recordarlo se ponía de mala gana… no entendía como alguien podía vivir en el odio… a pesar de que entendía que lo que había pasado el moreno no era nada fácil, pero también sabia que el rencor nunca es el camino.

La verdad es que no creo que Sasuke haya cambiado para bien, para ser sincero… - confeso Kakashi- creo que Sasuke sigue tan o mas empecinado con su venganza… hasta el punto que es muy posible que encontremos un monstruo sin corazón en vez de nuestro amigo.

… - Sakura solo escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que decían sus camaradas, la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada las palabras de sus propios amigos para Sasuke, pero la verdad a veces duele, pero es mejor que vivir en una mentira… Sasuke nunca será el mismo después de ese maldito sello… nunca.

Sakura, estas muy pensativa- le dijo por lo bajo y muy serio, ya que ni siquiera la llamo por el sufijo "chan", Naruto estaba muy consiente de lo que esta misión causaría en su querida amiga, la quería tanto que daría la vida por no verla sufrir por ese teme que según el… no valía la pena… simplemente si no es porque lo consideraba su hermano ya habría tomado medidas mas drásticas con el en su momento.-

No pasa nada Naruto –quiso tranquilizarlo- Sasuke esta en el pasado y ahí se quedará… como dices tu… solo vengo a cumplir mi misión – verdad es que no tenia ánimos a estas alturas de ser la victima del frío vengador… se estaba cansando de que todos por mucho tiempo le tuvieran lastima por lo que Sasuke le había hecho.

Estás segura Sakura-chan? - insistía el rubio

Si y ya no insistas con el tema – dijo en tono cortante la rosada.

**En otro lugar…**

Veo que esos mocosos de Konoha nos están dando pelea… - dijo Pain el hombre de los piercings.

No te preocupes… solo murieron los que tenían que morir… si eres fuerte vives y si no mueres (frase ilustre de Soujiro Seta)- sentencio donan, la única mujer de Akatsuki.

Tobi tiene ganas de jugar Pain! – dijo en tono medio… infantil, realmente era raro, todo un misterio…

Calma Tobi… ya jugaras… - dijo Pain con macabra diversión- jugaras y vengaras a los caídos por esos mocosos…

La niña rosada fue la que derroto a Sasori no es así? – dijo la Peliazul

Así es… ya tengo algo planeado para esa niñata… no se saldrá con la suya… será aplastada como una de tus bellas mariposas de papel Konan – dijo a su compañera, la verdad estaba harto de que todo el mundo interfiriera en los verdaderos planes…

Tenia que eliminarlos… no era bueno que siguieran acabando con su grupo, sin embargo aunque venguen las bajas del equipo no le quedaba de otra… debía recurrir al plan B, reclutar ninjas aunque sea por la fuerza.

Y que hay del niño zorro? – pregunto Tobi

Ese Kyuubi déjamelo a mí – dijo una voz, que venia entrando en la habitación en la que se encontraba el grupo para su "extraordinaria" reunión.

Ha! Hasta que apareciste Uchiha… donde te habías metido? – pregunto Konan

Recordando momentos familiares… - vaya que si, Itachi solo de recordarlo hacia que arqueara una sonrisa en su fría cara.

_**Flash back**_

_Alto__ chicos! – la pelirroja ordeno_

_Los tres sujetos pararon de golpe su carrera por los árboles… - habían estado dando vueltas por mucho rato sin ningún resultado, ya se estaban cansando de esa situación… y bueno Sasuke no es un jefe muy paciente cuando se trate de buscar al causante de sus males… cosa que no hacia gracia a sus compañeros de equipo._

_Que__ te pasa loca? Te torciste un tobillo? – dijo Suigetsu, obviamente para fastidiarla… _

_No__ idiota! Siento un chakra que nos esta siguiendo…- dijo seriamente, había que reconocer que Karin tenia una gran habilidad, no por nada Sasuke la recluto. _

_Si__, ahora también lo siento… - dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos para concentrarse aun mas…, ya se estaba desesperando y al percibir lo familiar de ese chakra, supo en seguida quien era su dueño, cosa que al instante le hirvió la sangre._

_S__asuke, es… - advirtió Juugo mirando a su jefe_

_Lo__ se… déjenme solo ahora! – ordeno el jefe_

_Pero__… - interrumpió Karin_

_AHORA! – la interrumpió exaltado, odiaba que lo contradijeran, este asunto era solo suyo… Itachi era su presa… _

_Vaya__ vaya… el niño pequeño tiene carácter… ha! – dijo Itachi al aparecer, lo miraba detenidamente, debía reconocer que su hermano estaba progresando cada vez mas…_

_Hmp__… - a Sasuke no le hacia gracia las burlas y menos si venían de un ser tan despreciable como su hermano… como lo odiaba… lo odiaba mas que a su propia vida._

_Sigues__ de tan pocas palabras?- pregunto en tono burlesco- sabes… me recuerdas a nuestro padre… el era igual…_

_I__tachi – gruño con ira, no iba a permitir que se burlara de su propia familia, por la que tanto lloro en silencio… no permitiría que mancharan el honor de sus padres… ya estaban bastante manchados con sangre, para que mas encima los manchara con burlas baratas._

_ohhh se me había olvidado… eras tan pequeño cuando paso "lo que tenia que pasar" que no creo que lo recuerdes...- seguía provocándolo, sabia que con eso explotaría pero no le importaba._

_CALLATE! – sharingan activado, ya no aguantaba mas era demasiado._

_Sasuke se lanza hacia su hermano, pero este en un ágil movimiento lo esquiva…_

_Pequeño__ hermano… no vine a pelear… nuestro encuentro "apocalíptico" – dijo sarcásticamente - no será en esta ocasión…_

_A__ mi no me importan tu palabras bastardo…- se dirige a atacarlo nuevamente con su Katana, era tanta su rabia que prácticamente lloraba por dentro._

_Cuida__ tu boca hermanito… si yo soy bastardo… con mayor razón lo eres tú…. – le devolvió el cumplido._

_Insecto__! – nuevamente se va en picada hacia su hermano desenvainado su katana._

_Itachi en otro ágil movimiento esquiva su ataque, acumula chakra si se lo lanza a Sasuke para inmovilizarlo en una especie de telaraña de chakra..._

_Bien__ hermanito hiperquinético… si esta es la única forma de hablar contigo… así será… - teniéndolo preso seria mas gracioso darle la noticia, adoraba la tortura psicológica y mas aun cuando es a alguien que le tenia bronca._

… _- Sasuke al ver que era inútil al usar chakra para liberarse se quedo quieto, con mirada baja, no le daría el gusto de estar completamente a su disposición, no señor!_

_lo que te vine a decir es bien corto… pues veras… - continuo- como miembro de akatsuki… debo posponer mi encuentro contigo para complacerte… ya que debido a las bajas de mi grupo… por cierto grupo de insectos, debo eliminarlos primero a ellos…_

_Que__ dices… - Sasuke no sabia a donde quería llegar su hermano, pero suponía que nada bueno… (Viniendo de el)_

_Si__ Sasuke… alguien se te adelanto, te acuerdas de tus estúpidos y débiles compañeros de Konoha? – esta es la parte que mas disfrutaría… sonrisa diabólica._

"_Naruto… Sakura…" - en seguida se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de su grupo…, las niñerías de Naruto, las lagrimas de Sakura… _

_Esos__ mocosos han derrotado a mis compañeros…- se detuvo un poco- y deberán pagar por eso- sentencio, realmente no le interesaba las muertes de Sasori y los otros, pero bueno, era parte del trato, ellos lo ayudarían y el tendría que prestar lealtad a cambio._

_Ha__! Acaso piensas chantajearme con ellos?, piensas que diciéndome eso me asustarás? Por mi… mátalos a ambos… es mas me harías un favor – dijo airosamente, realmente no sabia que diablos hacían los de Konoha en todo esto._

_Estas__ seguro? Hermanito?... si es así entonces cumplo con avisarte… tu antiguo grupo esta cerca… y sin saber caminan hacia su tumba._

_Haz__ lo que quieras – dijo esquivando su mirada, realmente no quería ni tomar el tema, era lo mejor._

"_imbecil a caso crees que me engañas?"- dijo Itachi mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, sabia perfectamente donde darle… quizás eso era lo único predecible de Sasuke- ese grupo es tu punto débil es tu conexión con la única parte humana que te queda" – dijo pensando._

_Porque__ te quedas callado?- no le gustaba sentirse observado, realmente Itachi estaba disfrutando su humillación, si porque eso para el era una humillación, primero lo inmoviliza después le habla de sus ami…. Ex - compañeros...- No funciono tu plan?- dijo el altanero Uchiha._

_Al__ contrario… - dicho esto se marcho haciéndose humo…_

_**Fin flash back**_

Sasuke sigue siendo tan débil… - recordaba con una sonrisa fría, le había dado en el clavo, le había hecho bien el espiar al grupito ese por un tiempo.

Se había informado muy bien, Sakura y Naruto durante sus entrenamientos siempre tuvieron una visita especial… el los miraba de lejos… sabia sus técnicas, sus caracteres, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos… en cuanto a este ultimo aspecto… se intereso mas en la chica… estaba al tanto que Sakura seguía enamorada de su hermano… si usaba bien las cartas Sakura podría ser muy útil.

Con quien empezamos primero? – preguntaba Konan

Tobi quiere jugar! – Tobi daba brincos tontos por el salón

mmm me parece que la mocosa tiene agallas… - dijo el chico de los Piercings- me gustaría jugar un poco con ella.

Déjamela a mí…- decía un chico rubio de extraño peinado

Hasta que apareciste – noto la peliazul

Esa chica… hace tiempo que no me daba un relajo de diversión… quiero a la chica – dijo el artista de akatsuki.

Y yo te digo algo a ti Deidara… LOS QUIERO A AMBOS VIVOS… - lo amenazo Itachi- ellos serán la perdición y destrucción del pobre Sasuke – se frotaba las manos de solo pensarlo.

Esta bien… aunque esa chica tiene potencial y la belleza para ser mi escultura… viva hahaha! – recordaba la vez que la vio en una misión con los shinobis.

Espero que no se te olvide algo Uchiha… - aclaro Pain serio.

Hmp… lo se – dijo con desgano…

El lío familiar que tienes es solo la punta del iceberg… - aclaro Pain- nuestra verdadera intención es un pez grande…

Un pez? … que no era la aldea de Konoha Pain? Tobi no entiende nada… - dijo el chico de la mascara rascándose la cabeza.

"_así es… falta poco para estar cara a cara… Tsunade_" – pensó Konan en tiempos pasados, al parecer todos los miembros tenían rencillas con los ninjas de Konoha, aun que ella, la peliazul es la más misteriosa de todo el grupo… bueno después de Tobi.

Como sea… lo primero es lo primero… - aclaro Itachi- quiero a Naruto y a Sakura vivos, los necesito para destruir a mi hermano… será un golpe bajo saber que las dos personas que más quiere serán los que me ayuden a pulverizarlo.

**En las planicies lejanas…**

aaaahhchu!!- Sakura estornudo estruendosamente

Estas bien Sakura-chan? – extrañado, según el ella no estaba resfriada…

Si Naruto no es nada debe ser el polen de las flores del bosque – dijo la rosada

He oído que la gente que estornuda sin saber porque es porque están hablando de ella… - dijo Sai.

Y que sabes tu del comportamiento HUMANO? Eres tan raro! ¬¬ - dijo el Kyuubi

uu otra vez noo – Kakashi solo se limitaba a escuchar, años de experiencia tratando con gennins y ahora con su actual grupo de chunnins… podría hacer una enciclopedia de comportamiento infantil-adolescente.

**En otro lugar…**

El equipo Hebi se encontraba descansando en una pequeña cueva, hacia una hora que llovía torrencialmente, y no encontraron mejor refugio que ese.

El joven vengador se encontraba alejado de la fogata en donde el resto de su equipo se disponía a secarse de la lluvia…

El pensaba en las palabras de su hermano, el no era un tipo que no cumplía lo que decía… lo sabia por conocimiento de causa… de otra forma no habría asesinado a sus padres…

Pero… por qué ellos! Habían pasado dos años… en que pensó que al fin se alejaría de esos dos que tanto mal le hacían… le hacían sentir… que debía protegerlos… le hacia sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que algo malo pasaba…

Odiaba ese sentimiento…

Naruto… odiaba disfrutar cada pelea que tenia con Naruto… odiaba sentir que el era su... amigo… su hermano… odiaba saber que le gustaba luchar a la par de el… odiaba que en secreto se entretuviera con las estupideces que hacia…

Sakura… era tan molesta… odiaba cada vez que la chica rosa estaba en peligro y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla… odiaba tolerar sus caricias… odiaba que al fin de mucho tiempo terminaran gustándole sus atenciones… su preocupación… su comprensión… su amor…

Odiaba sentirse débil… si, esa era una de las razones principales por la que se marcho… ese sentimiento que florecía en el hacia ambos shinobis no le ayudaría en nada a su venganza…

Un vengador no ama, un vengador no siente… un asesino no tiene amigos ni familia… un vengador… solo vive el pasado…

Es increíble como después de tanto tiempo tratando de esconder en el más profundo escondite de su ser… aun habría algo de aquello.

Algo llamado amor.

Continuará.

**DEJEN REVIEWS** onegai…


	3. Aclaracion

**A****CLARACION:** efectivamente me he basado en el manga, pero no quiere decir que lo siga en todo 100, de ser así mi fanfic no tendría ningún merito y seria solo una copia barata del manga… cuando hago desajustes en la historia… ahí es donde entra mi imaginación.


End file.
